


HAVEN: EDWARD CULLEN LOVE STORY

by BabyGirl22



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Interracial Relationship, Love, One-Sided Attraction, POV Edward Cullen, Protective Edward Cullen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGirl22/pseuds/BabyGirl22
Summary: PROOLY WRITTEN!!!Prologue:Haven was a place for  those who wanted  salvation, needed it.We are monsters there is no salvation for us, for we are damned for eternity.This time will better, I know it. Give Haven a chance said Alice.I should have known better than  laugh her off, telling  her she was wrong.Everyone knows to never bet against  Alice.





	1. Prologue/Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
I want to give a disclaimer:  
* I do not own Twilight  
* I do not own the Cover  
* I do not own these Characters, S. Meyer does.  
* I do however on the Tile: " Haven :Edward Cullen Love Story"  
* Characters will sometimes speak a different language.  
( Google Translate owns Translations?)  
* Most Characters are:  
\- OOC: Out Of Character  
** This is a AR ( Alternate Reality) FanFic  
So... I think that's all... if not please comment what else I should properly have here.

Prologue:

Haven was a place for those who wanted salvation, needed it.

We are monsters there is no salvation for us, for we are damned for eternity.

This time will better, I know it. Give _**Haven**_ a chance said, Alice.

I should have known better than laugh her off, telling her she was wrong.

Everyone knows to never bet against Alice.

* * *

Disclaimer:

Hi!!

I want to give a disclaimer:

* I do not own Twilight

* I do not own the Cover

* I do not own these Characters, S. Meyer does.

* I do however on the Tile: " Haven :Edward Cullen Love Story" 

* Characters will sometimes speak a different language. 

( Google Translate owns Translations?)

* Most Characters are:

\- OOC: Out Of Character

** This is a AR ( Alternate Reality) FanFic

So... I think that's all... if not please comment what else I should properly have here.   
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO, BABYGIRL
> 
> * Also on Wattpad unde @ PrincessMiri22


	2. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Character Vision
> 
> Don't Own TS

CHINA ANNE MCCLAIN  
As  
NEVAYAH LILLIANA HALEÈ

QUINCY BROWN  
As  
JONATHAN TAVON DAVIS

WINSTON DUKE  
As  
BENJAMIN OLIVER DAVIS 

** ORIGNIAL CHARACTER THAT IS MENTIONED BUT DECEASED  
BIANCA LAWSON  
As  
MELISSA LILLIANA HALEÈ-DAVIS 

THE CULLEN COVEN  
As  
THEMSELVES 

THE DENALI COVEN  
AS  
THEMSELVES


	3. CHAPTER 1: SINGING THE VAMPIRE BLUES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward leaves Bella.

🎵🦁Edward Cullen🦁🎵

" Bella...Do you mind waiting a moment, please?" I asked her before She walked into the front door. 

It had been two weeks since her birthday. This was too close, she could have been killed. I can't blame Jasper, Bella's blood is just too tempting.

Leaving Bella is the only opposition now.

" Of course not." her voice was hitched like she was holding off crying. I needed to do this now before Charlie came outside and or she started crying.

I knew she felt the distance between us in these two weeks. I loved her, but she truly needs a normal human life, maybe with Mike Newton or Jacob Black.

It pained me to even think of Bella with another, but I had to do this.

" Bella... We're leaving." I watched her eyes gloss over, taking a deep breath, she opened and closed her mouth, shocking me.

" Is it because of me? The party?"

" No Bella...Never you but it's time. People have started to notice that Carlisle is nowhere near the age of forty. Too many people asking questions Bella. It's a sign." I hoped that was enough for her to accept.

The expression on her face showed she, however, did not. 

" When you say we-" she whimpered.

She thought I was talking about her.

Shallowing venom, hard, I cleared my throat.

" I mean my family and myself. Not you Bella. Just us." I said each word slowly and carefully. 

The sheer amount of pain on her face hurts me to my un-beating my heart.

Her face now with tears slowly running down her face showed me just how much my word hurt her.

How much of a monster I was to hurt her, someone that was supposed to love her.

" You can't Edward. You promised. You promised me!" she was now crying openly on the porch now.

" Bella you have to understand, my world is not safe for you," I argued.

"What happened with Jasper- that was nothing, Edward! Nothing" 

This was not Jasper's fault. It was mine. I knew that I made sure Jasper knew as well.

" You're right Bella, but It opened my eyes. I can't keep putting you in danger-"

" No! This is...This is about my soul isn't it?" She asked, shouting. Closing my eyes, I listen to Charlie's thoughts, to see what he was hearing. So far he was not listening.

" I don't care, Edward! I-I you have my soul! You! It belongs to you!"

How can she even say that? A soul is something that should never be given away. God striker her not. Please, not Bella. She would never say something like this. I don't even recognize who this person is right now.

Bells? Is she crying? What is he saying to her?

Great, Charlie... I am so sorry Bella forgive for this.

" Bella... I love you, but, I CAN'T be with you anymore! Carlisle got asked to work for a better-paying hospital Michigan, he accepted. Esme is tired of this town. All of us are. You know people talk about Esme! My mother, so horribly Bella, she cries herself to sleep at night! I can't do this! I will not put my own needs over my MOTHER! We all are leaving Forks. I need you to understand that. We are breaking up. You agreed to this." Forgive me Esme for lying, but Charlie is too close and he could overhear, maybe Alice will explain that to her.

He is yelling, Cullen. He never yells...I knew it! He's breaking up with her... Poor Esme she is such a sweet woman... Bells...Bella... I'm so sorry... Maybe I should step in... stop it.

" You...don't want...me... anymore?" she whispered. Charlie, please come out! Save her.

" No, Bella... I didn't say that.., I just can't be with you. Long-distance doesn't work...We talked about this. We agreed it won't. "

"NO!! EDWARD YOU CAN'T LIVE ME!!" she screams, launching herself at me, hugging me.

Dear god...

I saw Charlie coming to the door, opening it. 

" Bella... BELLA! Let the boy go." Charlie, yelled, red in the face as he tried to pull a hysterical Bella off of me. I gently tried to help her off as she screamed.

God her screams, I close my eyes to stop my tears that would never fall.

Edward... he looks so hurt...

" Edward...Edward Son, I think you should go..." Charlie says as he strains himself to pull Bella into the house.

" Yes, Sir. Goodbye Sir, I am sorry... I hope to meet you again in the future on better terms. Please tell Bella I am sorry and I do wish her the best. " I could feel my entire body shaking, I knew it looked as though I was holding myself back from breaking down.

" Yes... I understand. I wish you and your family the best." Charlie says as he pushes a still screaming Bella into the house as quickly as he could when a fellow neighbor peeks out of her window at the house.

As he closes the door, I can't help wanting to cry, even though I am unable to for appearance sake, I stare at the house of my screaming Bella and Charlie as he tries to calm her, well aware of the countless neighbors I can here make assumptions about Bella and I. With a sigh, I began walking home as slow as humanly possible. 

Once out of the view of humans, I run.

I run at inhuman speed, blurring there the trees, knowing Alice will tell of my plans to head straight for Denali, how Alice will see what happen and pack my things.

Once I see everything go from green blurs of trees to pure white snow, I fall to my knees, l can't help it. I can't hold it in anymore, I scream.

I scream and cry in pure agony. Just as I heard My Bella do.

No, Not my Bella anymore just Bella.

I feel as though I ripped my heart out, just thinking of her name.

I don't know how long I stayed on the floor in the Alaskan snow. I knew it was dark and I needed to hunt.

But I couldn't.

I can't move.

Edward...Edward, can you hear me? Edward, it's Carmen...

We should ...Carlisle... Tanya

Edward... Please, Son, wake up...Carlisle

It's okay Edward... Esme

We're here for you baby bro...Emmett

She was just a human Edward... Not your soulmate... just a human...Rosalie

... I keep telling them you need time... they won't listen...Jasper

It is Esme... Please wake up... it's been so long since you feed... You need to hunt,

You missed it, bro. I got the biggest polar Bear this year! Man, you should have seen it...Emmett

It's been four months Edward, wake up. Esme

Edward...It's Bella...Alice

...Bell... Bella...

Bell..la?

BELLA?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not Bad right? I kinda saw this as how they should have done it. Like I get wanting privacy for the breakup but the middle of the woods? He could have walked her back like a gentleman he swore he was.


	4. CHAPTER 2: REALLY ALICE, REALLY ANOTHER VISION?!

Recap: 

"Edward...It's Bella..."

👗🔮Alice Cullen👗🔮

Bella...Bella...

Our Bella is dead. Oh, Poor Charlie...

Edward...

A growl then erupts through the room, his eyes snap open, dark and murderous. Before I could even speak he has me pinned to the wall.

"Ed-"

" What did you see?! "

Calm Down, Edward Please you're hurting me, I think. 

Please, Edward. I pled. 

He lets me go slowly, looking in utter agony, he sinks to the floor.

" She died," I whisper

" Alice... That's...I woke up...Okay? I am awake so stop it!" He snaps. 

" Edward, I'm serious she is dead. I saw-" I try. 

" NO!" He roars as he lunges at me.

I quickly dodge already seeing him attack Of course he saw what I saw and move with me. 

Quicker than a whip, Jasper has him pinned to the floor, with Emmett right behind helping.

" Edward Please..." Esme calls from the doorway. 

" NO!" He yells again, fighting furiously at Jasper and Emmett to getaway. 

I can help to want to cry. He looks absolutely animalistic, practically foaming at the mouth.

Edward just looks... please just look. I cry mentally. Showing him my vision.

" See... See she is dead," I say. 

He stills.

He lays there completely still.

" Not again, " Emmet groan.

" Let him go"

" Alice-"

" Jasper. Just let him go" I demand, never taking my eyes off Edward's still form, knowing he is playing my vision over in head looking for holes, the lie. 

Emmett looks at Jasper who looks warily at me, I nod sending positive emotions and trust. He sighs and moves away with Emmett following.

Just as I saw, Edward is out the door and to Forks.

" Alice-" Esme stammers hand over her un-beating heart. 

"It's okay. I saw this. He just wants to make sure. Everything will be okay. He will come back to us." I promise as I hug the woman who has been my mother figure for the last 30 years.

" All we need to is just wait. He will come back."

" Well... I know never to bet against you short stack," Emmett said with his usual smirk.

Laughing his way out of the room with Esme behind to tell the others. I welcome Jasper as he wraps me in his arms.

" Alice he-"

"He will be fine. We all will"

" Darlin-" I silence him with a kiss.

" Rember, No one bets against me", I say with a wink as I skip out of Edward's room.

🎵🦁Edward Cullen🦁🎵

She is dead... 

Bella is dead. 

She is dead...

My Bella is dead. 

I heard the thoughts of the people of Forks a mile before I got there. Bella had burned the Swan house down, 7 months ago. Both her and Charlie were inside. They reported that the doors and windows were barricaded.

No one would have gotten out alive.

Bella killed herself and Charlie. 

The whole town is in mourning.

For Charlie, a good man and friend.

For Bella, a sweet but broken girl

Its been 7 months since there death. 

I am mourning. 

I should have been there I should have protected her. 

I should have never left her alone...

I should have died-

Leech! 

Oi! Leech! 

CULLEN!!

" Cullen, What the hell are you doing here?" A gruff voice asked

Looking up, I see what looks to an older Jacob Black. He seems to have matured since the dance. 

The dance Bella looked so beautiful in her blue dress.

Just months ago, we danced in the gazebo under the twinkling lights. 

Coming from my thoughts, I feel Jacob heat as he snaps his fingers in my face. 

Looking upon him, he stares at me with anger and disgust... and something else... pity maybe?

" I'll repeat. What the hell are you doing back here Leech?" he snapped, arms cross glaring at me. 

Sitting up, I blink slow, taking a deep breath from habit over the years. 

" She's dead" Is all I could say before I started sobbing dry sobs.

It's been five years and I still think of her but this... 

This is sad... I wanna kill him for Bella but he is just as much pain as the rest of us. 

Damn it Bella why him? Why for him? Wait he can read my mind... 

Then silence

What happened? Why did his mind go silent? Silent like my Bella...

Sobering up, I looked up at Jacob " How did you do that? Your mind is... I can't hear you anymore?" I ask, distracting myself from Bella.

" Uh? Wolf Thing? Look you need to get out of here. You've been here for far too long now. You started to grow flowers. I won't kill you. I promised Bella I wouldn't, but the others not so much.." He states, clearly annoyed but still sad.

Frowning, I still can't hear him. 

Bella... Oh, Bella...You made my natural enemy promise- swear not to kill me... That was so stupid of you Love. 

He said five years, but he article in the human's mind said 7 months... I've been here for five whole years and four months now... My family must be worried about...Esme...Mother

" Look, Cullen. You need to leave like now-"

" Okay." I sign, standing up to brush the green grass stains from my pants.

" Wait...what? " He stutters

" I am leaving.."

" Just like that? You've been almost six years, laying there like a dead- you know what no. You leave. Fine. Less work for me. " He nods as he turns on his heels, bursting into a wolf he runs into the trees. 

" I guess this is it... Goodbye Bella..." I whisper hoping she would hear me from heaven.

Like before, all those years ago, I run to Denali, not to get away but to go home.

With my family. 

\---------<>----------

Welcome home, Edward. 

Looking up, I see a smiling Alice. She skips over to me and hugs me. 

Hugging her back, sighing, " Sorry for hurting you, Alice."

" It's okay. You're buying me a new Porsche. Purple." She points out as she taps her head. 

" You saw it already?"

" No. I just know you will."

"How can someone so small be so annoying?" I groan, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. 

" It's a talent really." She giggles. 

Walking far in the snow, the home of the Denali is quite visible. 

I see everyone outside. 

Esme.

Carlisle. 

Rosalie. 

Emmett. 

Jasper. 

Carmen. 

Elezar. 

Tanya. 

Kate.

Irina. 

Welcome home, Edward. 

I will miss you, Bella. I know you would want me to be happy and with my family. I will live for you... well. Try to anyway.

" Would this be a bad time to mention I had a vision of you and a-

"REALLY ALICE, REALLY?! ANOTHER VISION?!?" I yell as they all laugh. 

Some family.


End file.
